Synnes Academy
by missjk
Summary: The group have never met, well some of them have - but you'll learn more about that later. Each of them are somehow enrolled in Synnes Academy, an uptight, upper class wankering boarding school somewhere in the middle of no where. Here's what happens.
1. Chapter 1 Naomi and Effy

Chapter One

"I'm Brooke, Brooke Allistor."  
The long-legged seventeen-year-old stared at her reflection, and tried again.  
"Hello, I'm Brooke!"  
"Hey there, Brooke here."  
With a groan, she flung herself backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Today the new people arrived, and much to her ultimate dismay she was being gifted with a room-mate. Brooke had never been Miss Popular, nope – that was Bella Ford. God knows why, Bella wasn't even attractive with her wiry blonde hair and weirdly big blue eyes. Whatever the reason though, she definitely ruled Upper and Lower Sixth. Thankfully, Brooke was too invisible to cross her warpath too often. Bella had a favourite target, the broody girl in the room opposite the hall – Elizabeth.  
Well, Effy.  
Only Bella called her Elizabeth, Bella and bitchy teachers. Brooke kind of pitied Effy in a way, but she didn't exactly make it easy for herself. Many times Brooke'd offered her a place at lunch, walk her to class etc – no response. Ah well.  
As a final attempt, Brooke sat up and looked into the mirror again.  
She wasn't stunning, she knew that already – her brothers had told her enough times for her insecurity to rocket past sanity-level.  
She had dark auburn hair just past her shoulders, straight and layered. Unimpressive bra-size, a bit on the 'too' skinny side and hazel eyes. What the fuck is hazel anyway, she thought cynically – they couldn't make up their mind between dark green and light brown so blended together in an unattractive manner to form her iris.  
She stood up, clad in little grey shorts and a black vest – and faced herself once more in the mirror.  
With her arms spread wide and her eyebrows raised she sang;  
"Good EVENING I am BROOOOKE ALLISTOORRR!"  
"I see, erm – nice to meet you."  
Brooke jumped backwards startled, turning swiftly to look in the doorway where a slim, blonde girl with pale eyes and an amused expression stood clutching a suitcase.  
"Shit." Said Brooke simply, wondering absently how the hell this stranger had arrived in her room so quietly.  
"I did knock." Said the girl, with a wry smile.  
"Right, good, well.." spluttered Brooke taking a step towards her. The girl immediately lowered her suitcase and held out a hand, her eyebrows perfectly raised.  
"Naomi, Campbell."  
"Oh, lovely I'm.."  
"Brooke Allistoooor?"  
Brooke laughed despite herself and rubbed the back of her head bashfully.  
"Yes, her."

Brooke stood awkwardly for a second, fiddling with one of the charms on her bracelet – then snapped back into action.

"That's your bed, that one." She said nodding at the bed by the window as she tugged Naomi's suitcase towards the wardrobe. Naomi was dressed in dark red shorts and grey socks pushed down above her faded white converse. Brooke admired her vest – which was white and ripped up each side with 'WAR'S FOR PUSSIES' written in tasteful grey text. She wore a dark green cardi over this, with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, assorted wooden bracelets on her right arm. Right now she was also wearing an expression of sheer amusement, and it was aimed at Brooke. She still had not moved from where she stood.

"I don't bite." Assured Brooke, sitting down on Naomi's bed and grinning at her. Naomi didn't smile back, and her heart sank slightly.

"Shame." Naomi said finally. The word lingered in the air for a few strange moments, and then Naomi laughed. It was a wonderful laugh, Brooke noted. She beamed at her.

"You're not a psychopath aren't you?" said Naomi, still in that laughing tone as she shut the door behind her then began to remove the contents of her suitcase into the battered wardrobe.

"I've been called worse." Admitted Brooke sheepishly, Naomi stretched upwards to push a sombrero onto the top shelf of the wardrobe and her vest rose slightly above her hips. Brooke found herself staring, and looked away feeling bizarre.

"When's lunch, I'm fucking starving."

Naomi sat next to her on the bed, resting her back against the wall and lifting her knees up. She glanced sideways at Brooke, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Not for three hours, we have the Sixth Form Induction Assembly in twenty minutes, then you'll have your first class. Have you been given your schedule?"

"I may have." Naomi leant forwards, her arm brushing Brooke's for a second as she rustled around in the bag she'd been wearing on her shoulder. Retrieving a crumpled green leaflet, she gave Brooke a look that said 'voila!' and passed it to her.

"You took Economics, English and General Studies. You'll be with Miss Whitt first period, she's alright but don't stare at her boob job."

Naomi laughed that laugh again and gave Brooke a piercing look.

"I don't stare at tits Brooke Alistooor, rest assured."

Brooke grinned at her, "Good, wouldn't want to be rooming with a dyke."

Naomi stared at her for a second, and then smiled wryly once more.

"Heaven forbid." She said.

Lying in the middle of the floor, Effy Stonem had her eyes closed.

She'd been at this school for almost two weeks, two weeks ahead of all the other new sixth formers. Classes didn't officially begin until today, so naturally she was spending the day lying on her back in the centre of the drama studio. The drama studio had been her sanctuary, she'd found it and so it became hers. It had been piss easy to steal a set of keys from the caretaker's dorm and since then this place had been here for her whenever.

It was a small square area of floor, surrounded by raised seating on every side. On the wall it said 'in the round stage' – but Effy didn't care what that meant. The most important factor of this room was it was dark, except for one circle. Somehow, there was always a dim spotlight in the centre of the square. She loved it, this circle. It'd become her friend, it never left. She'd explored every inch of the studio, trashed bits of it, gone up the black metal staircase tucked away behind one of the raised seating panels and discovered the light box. But no matter how much she'd fiddled with the sliding buttons and lights, the spotlight had never left.

This was where she lay now, eyes closed.

Her thoughts drifted, as they often did, to her older brother Tony. They'd fought for the first time ever before she'd been sent here, it'd stunned her. He returned from uni for the month and was different. Her fists clenched. So fucking different. He'd always been on her side, always.

She crossed one leg over the other. The light was warm on her bare arms and legs. She was dressed in a simple grey dress today, the sleeves simply long slits from the top of her shoulder to her hips. She raised the cigarette in her left hand to her lips and inhaled. She held the wisps of smoke in her lungs for a few seconds, then slowly exhaled. Her body was still, she could easily fall asleep here.

"ATTENTION. Ahem, is it on..? Yes? Now? ATTENTION, STUDENTS! ALL NEW STUDENTS TO THE.. Where? Oh right, why the fuck.. Oh, Oh! ALL NEW STUDENTS TO THE CANTEEN IMMEDIATELY FOR SIXTH FORM INDUCTION ASSEMBLY."

The shrill voice of the deputy head mistress rattled Effy, and she very lazily opened her eyes.

It could be interesting, to see the new faces that she'd have to suffer the sight of all year round from this day forwards.

She raised the cigarette back to her mouth.

Then again, it could also be not very interesting at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Freddie and Cay

_**NOTE: This Chapter is actually unfinished, but I wanted to give you guys something more to read so that I can post the rest of it later! Remember to review (: x**_

**Chapter 2**

Leaving that car was one of the hardest things Freddie ever had to do.

He made his way up the stone steps of the academy without looking back, and entered the place he'd been sent to spend the next two years of his life.

Back in the car, Charlotte leant forward on the steering wheel and sobbed.

It'd been almost three years; they'd met when they were fourteen. She'd been that drunk, silly girl who landed on his lap and apologised profusely for a solid hour – he hadn't minded at all. He'd even walked her home. They were soul mates, she knew that. Freddie and Charlie, together forever. That's what was carved on the bench in the park, that's what he'd carved all over her heart before everything had been ruined. Thinking on it, she couldn't even pinpoint what the problem was anymore. It'd all just gone downhill, yet she still clung on. Why couldn't she let go? Freddie was her whole life, and the prospect of him being gone for two years terrified her yet he seemed perfectly fine, he was fine. The sobbing turned to little choked sobs as the grief-stricken blonde raised her face to look at herself in the rear-view mirror. Her large green eyes were red and shiny with tears, black make-up smeared on her cheeks.

With a sigh, she began to sort her face out then started up the engine. She'd find him again; they just needed space that was all. Just space.

"Urgh!" The sobs returned, but she swallowed them down – hitting the steering wheel forcefully, her wrists numbing with the impact. How could it be over? Sure, they fought daily now and said hateful things. But in the end she always woke up in his arms, they always found one another again, right? A recent night came to her mind, they'd had their worst fight yet – she'd gone to bed with an ache in her stomach she'd never experienced before. It'd been over then, she'd known it. She'd been sure.

But then, at 4.30am she'd heard the front gate rattle, and her heart leapt to her throat as she threw herself down the stairs, threw open the front door. He'd seized her, so tight she couldn't breathe and kissed her until she was dizzy.

"I love you, I love you." He'd murmured against her hair, rubbing her back as she cried. God, she hated it when they fought. But it was worth it, for the good times. Unfortunately the good times had become more and more scarce, and it'd been almost a month since they'd even smiled at one another. He said they needed closure, he said what they'd shared had been beautiful but they needed to end it now before they ruined it. Charlotte let herself breathe for a few seconds, then gave herself a sad, but assuring smile in the mirror before pulling out of the car park, and driving slowly away. "I'll be back for you Freddie." She whispered to herself. And then she was gone.

"Make you way to the canteen, the headmistress is about to make a formal introduction to the sixth form." Said a tall, white-blonde girl in smart attire. Freddie stared at her for a second, still in a deadened haze from what'd just happened.

"Err, sorry who're you?" he said. The girl smiled coldly.

"My name is Bella Ford, you must be Freddie."

"Err.. How did you-.."

"Oh I read all the new files when they arrive, better that I get to know all your faces before you turn up right? You'll be seeing a** lot** of me, I'm head of the sixth form, head girl and I've been nominated for Achiever of the Year!" gushed Bella as she ushered Freddie down a labyrinth of corridors. He simply nodded, not noticing the added emphasis on the word 'lot' in her last sentence.

As they reached a set of purple painted double-doors, Bella pushed him forwards and he entered a large room with many tables inside. Many faces stared at him from these tables, and he felt himself instantly freeze.

"Kind of you to join us young fellow! Do take a seat now, there's a good lad!" boomed a very tall, very scary looking man with a ginger moustache. He was stood in a row of teachers near the doors Freddie had just entered through, and promptly proceeded in pushing Freddie down onto a chair. He was being pushed quite a lot today.

"Hey." Whispered a voice next to him. He glanced to the left and was greeted by the sight of a black-haired boy with soft grey eyes.

"I'm Cay." He added, holding out his hand. Finally, a fucking friend.

"Freddie." Muttered Freddie, shaking the hand.

"Head'll be in soon, she's just gonna rant to us about the year and that."

"Sounds fun." Said Freddie insincerely.

"Not really." Laughed Cay quietly.

The canteen buzzed with chatter, the teachers begun speaking amongst themselves. Clearly the head was late, and the impact of his break-up was beginning to make Freddie irritable.

"Any chance we can fuck this off?" he said to Cay quietly. Cay looked up at the row of teachers, then back at Freddie and nudged his head to the left at the doors behind them.

"Come on."

The two of them slipped behind a group of gossiping brunettes and exited through the side doors Cay had indicated.

The silence of the corridors was glorious. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Freddie following Cay up an ornate staircase.

"Where you from?"

"Bristol," answered Freddie. "You?"

"Dublin."

"Shit! That's miles away, what're you doing here?"

"Rents, got sick of me didn't they. Whatever, better here than in the gutter s'pose."

Freddie surveyed Cay again, properly. He was a tall boy, about 6ft. His hair was cut in layers, and almost reached his shoulders – it was jet black and his skin was an olive colour.

"You seem a bit out of it." Observed Cay, kicking open a door causing Freddie to jump, then nodding at him to go inside. Once they were in Cay's dorm, he fumbled about in a drawer by his bed then tossed Freddie a box of cigarettes.

"Smoke?"

"Usually roll-ups, but sure."

They sat on Cay's bed, backs against the wall and filled the room with a gentle mist of smoke.

"Go on then, what's fucked you over? What's the story?" asked Cay, the Irish accent adding a higher pitch to his curiosity.

Freddie inhaled deeply, then breathed out a long plume of smoke.

"I fell in love three years ago, Charlie's her name." His eyes cast downward at his battered converse and he sighed.

"But it just, fuck I don't know." He spat angrily, looking upwards now at the ceiling.

"It's just not the same now. We're almost eighteen, it was great. Now it's not, I'm restless. I don't think I love her anymore."

Cay was silent, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"S'deep." He said finally.

"Yeah." Said Freddie, feeling the impact of his own words.

"Sentimental bastard, there's plenty of rebound fucks for you here." Said Cay with a shrug and a cheeky tone to his voice. He was smiling, but when Freddie met his eyes he knew that there was more depth to his new companion.

"Hey, chin up man. You just need time."

He gestured around him, seemingly referring to the academy.

"And in this shithole? We got heaps of fucking time." He laughed. Freddie was still for a second, and then he laughed too.

"Should be interesting." He said, with a small smile – flicking ash into the china cup they'd placed between them.


End file.
